The Clean Up Crew
by Little Ucchan
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Jumping at the opportunity to study abroad, Sage travels to America for college. But with his newfound freedom comes new responsibilities. And a whole new set of problems that he thought he left behind in Japan.
1. Prologue: A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer:** The Ronin Warriors do not belong to me. But new story lines and characters not part of the original do belong to me. I'd appreciate it if it'd stay that way. Thank you for your time. ^_^

The Clean Up Crew

Prologue: A Fresh Start

By: LittleUcchan

_Dear Sage,_

_            Yeah yeah. I know what you're thinking. "Didn't I just talk to this idiot a while ago??" Well, if you're reading this then you must already be in America sitting in your dorm room, all set for college life and so on and so forth. If you're not (and I stress the "**not**") in America and are actually reading this on the plane…then I must congratulate you. You MUST be bored to have looked through your bag already and had found this letter. Sheesh!! And here I thought meditation for more than half a day would've surely kept you busy at LEAST until the plane touched down. _

_But alas, even if it sounds like it, I didn't write this letter to poke fun at you. If what I say IS true and you are on the plane, bored as hell, then I don't blame you. Too excited, ne?? I mean, can you believe that we've already graduated?! Man, what a rush!! _

_And I can't stress enough how happy I am for you. To be offered to study abroad. And in America no less. I bet you're gonna have lots of fun there!!! Geez Sage!! You get all the breaks AND the women!! How DO you do it?_

_I guess you can't have ALL the luck. Some of it must have rubbed off on the rest of us somewhere during the time we've lived together. I mean, look at Cye!! He's already got an internship with the marine biologists at the bay!! And what is this? Just his second year, right? Where does he get all of these connections? Must be because of his title. Everyone knows the Mouri family in Hagi. Not to mention that he must have a lot of close family friends there. Mouri-san and Sayoko must be really happy for him._

_Well, Ryo is still trying to decide what school to go to. He's stuck on those same two universities. I still think he should attend Shinjuku instead of going to Kyoto. But it IS his decision and not mine. At least I'll have someone to keep me company if he stays in Tokyo. Since I'm stuck here for a while. _

_… I know you're laughing right now. Only I would oversleep on the day of the college entrance exams and end up NOT going to a college by April. But I guess it's for the best. After all, I still haven't picked the school I wanted to attend. Hell, I didn't even narrow down my "list" yet!! Fortunately, Mia agreed to help me out. Set me straight for once._

_But Shinjuku University is a strong favorite of mine. I don't know. I guess I'm just not ready to study too far away from home. But what I do know is that I'll have a lot of connections at that school since Mia is a professor there. Now, if only I can decide on a major…_

_What am I talking about! I have to pass the exams first!! The next testing day is less than a month from now. But I'm not stressing so much over the exam. What's REALLY bothering me is if I'll be able to get into school by the second semester. With my luck, I'll probably be held back and go next year with Kento. You remembered the deal with him right? He'll be staying in Yokohama with his family for a while. I'd have to agree with him when he said that he'd been away from home for too long. Besides, he's like me. _

_Hasn't decided on a thing about college. Not anything definite anyway. _

_Well, just remember to keep in touch ok? It's gonna be hard with all of us going to college and choosing our own paths as adults. I must admit. I liked it better when we were still in high school. Everything was so…so simple back then. But then again, our lives were just filled with "complications" in our younger days. We'll always have those ties. The five of us. The Ronin Warriors. That's something that can't be broken, no matter what. _

_Well, I got to go now. Have fun in America!!!!_

_                                                         -Rowen-_


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival!! Time To Get Settled...

**Disclaimer:** The Ronin Warriors do not belong to me. But new story lines and characters not part of the original do belong to me. I'd appreciate it if it'd stay that way. Thank you for your time. ^_^

The Clean Up Crew

Chapter 1: Arrival!! Time To Get Settled In

By: LittleUcchan

 "I shouldn't have brought so much stuff."

Okay. So normally I'm not a light packer. But I really wish I were one right now. 

Adjusting the strap of my shoulder bag, I trudged across campus to the main office, dragging along, in addition to my bag, two enormous suitcases and one knapsack slung across my back. This was just one of those days that I had wished I wasn't the Sage Date I knew I was.

But I had to admit. If I weren't who I was…I would have never gotten to study abroad. Thank God that Ojiisan was for the idea of me going to Benton University instead of against it. If he was determined to keep me in Japan…then I might as well have waved the white flag of surrender. There was no fighting my grandfather. And I have _tried_. Didn't mean that I had ever succeeded though. But God did I try.

Lady Luck was on my side the day that I had told my parents that I wanted to go to school in America. The fact that I had survived their wrath was proof enough that someone was watching over me that day. But neither of them took it very well. It was especially hard to convince Okaasan to let me go. 

I'm just glad that all that training paid off. Not 'training' in the sense of fighting like I did as a Ronin Warrior. But training as in how-to-convince-my-parents-to-let-me-go-without-being-grounded-for-life. The guys helped me out with that one. Rowen was the most difficult one to train with. It's not that he slowed me down or anything. On the contrary. 

He was my biggest challenge. 

Rowen was always able to match me in a verbal argument. We'd argue, even on friendly terms, for hours on end if it wasn't for the rest of the guys who'd shut us up before we got past two hours. 

So when I'd train with him, giving my argument on why I should be able to go, he'd throw out several valid points. He came up with the weirdest reasons, each time different from the previous, trying to throw me off. Man did I have a headache after that. 

But I'm grateful. 

Now I'm in Penbrooke. 

And once I get all my things cleared up at the university, I can finally allow myself to relax and take a break. Mia would probably kill me if she saw how tense I was right now. I really need to take a load off.

***

"May I help you sir?"

Setting both my suitcases down on the marble floor, I fished around in the side pocket of my bag for my papers.

"Yeah. I'm here to register for the next school year," I informed the woman, handing her the acceptance letter. 

Taking it in her hand, she skimmed down the piece of paper for the information she needed. I noticed her smile a bit when she was done. 

"You're from Japan?"

"Yes."

"I'm impressed," she said, turning on the monitor of her computer. "Your English is flawless."

 "Thank you," I bowed politely to her. She returned the gesture, and began typing away at the keyboard. It's only when I saw the confusion in her eyes did I begin to worry. 

"That's odd," she spoke softly. "It says that you're not listed here as one of our incoming students."

I knew that after she said that I must have stared at her blankly for at least a full minute because, when I came to my senses, she was asking me if I was alright. 

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "But there must be some kind of mistake."

She agreed. "The letter is authentic. There's no doubt that you're supposed to attend this school. But as to why you're not listed is beyond me." 

Looking up to me from where she sat at her desk, she gave me a comforting smile. "Don't worry. It's probably just a glitch. Besides, we get a lot of mix ups during this time since the school year's not over."

"It's not…over?" 

"Nope. School runs from August to May here."

"I see." It came as a bit of a shock to me that there were still students attending class right now. The school year starts in April in Japan.

"Say, do you have anywhere else to go after this?"

"Not really," I replied.

"Alright. Then how about this," she told me. "I'm going to find your file. If anything, your application should be here. And once I get everything straightened out then we can get you registered. But while I'm doing that, you can look around campus if you like. I'll page you over the PA system when I've found something."

"Sounds good to me. But…"

"Your stuff??" I nodded in agreement. I was planning to leave them in the dorm room since I was going to live here, but that idea was shot out the window since I'm not registered. 

"You can leave them here with me," she replied, as if hearing my inner thoughts. "I'll keep them under the desk so that no one with see them."

"Thank you miss."

She smiled again. I was debating whether it was because of my formalities with her or because she found me attractive. I was secretly praying for the former. The last thing I needed right now were girls hanging over me. And she looked only a few years older than I was. So it was a possibility. However, I'd rather not have a repeat of what happened in high school.

Thankfully, I was right. It was the former. 

"You'll be seeing a lot of me for the next couple of years," she said. "So please…call me Ellie."

***

Ellie was 21 years old. She's working as a secretary for Benton U while attending night school at another college. That's what she told me anyway. 

We ended up talking for a while before she actually started to look for my file. I guess that was kinda my fault. I'm too curious for my own good. My friends and family could certainly confirm that statement. 

Now I'm wandering around campus, quite aimlessly I might add. Taking it all in one step at a time. I only ran into a few students out in the courtyard. The rest of them must either still be in class or out somewhere. It was for the better. I'd rather not draw too much attention to myself. 

But all in all. I really liked what I saw. The location of the university was far enough from the hustle and bustle of city life to give the school a quiet, serene setting ideal for studying. And yet, Benton U was about 25 minutes from the downtown area. Not to mention that the school was within walking distance to the nearest mall, grocery store, gas station, park, etcetera, etcetera. 

It was very convenient.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. At first I was scared when I had left home. Of course, I didn't show it to my family. One sign of self-doubt and my mom would have pulled me off that plane. That was the compromise we made. I had to be sure I wanted to go. ABSOLUTELY sure. 

When I left I wasn't 100% sure I was ready, but I played the part regardless. There was no way I would know until I got to America. But I'm here now. And as the soft spring air gently blew at my face, I knew that I was ready. This was what I wanted. 

"Nice weather we're having."

I nearly screamed at the sound, my heart stopping momentarily from the shock. Man I really must have been zoning, big time. I didn't even hear him approach. 

The elderly man laughed at my jumpy behavior. 

"I'm sorry. It seems like I have given you quite a scare," he apologized humbly.

I sighed aloud, my heartbeat slowly returning back to a steady pace. "It's alright sir. I wasn't paying attention."

He smiled amiably. Then turned his gaze to the wide-open courtyard. "Quite breathtaking…the weather today."

I had to agree, although I wasn't really focused on the weather anymore. That man, standing beside me. Not that there was anything about him that I didn't like. But, there was just something there. I just couldn't place my finger on it at the moment. He seemed so peaceful, and harmless. But still…

"Will you be attending school here this fall?"

It took me a second to realize that he was talking to me. "Yeah. I should be."

He gave me that same smile again. "Problems with registration?"

I blinked. 

"How did you…"

His smile grew wider, adding more creases to his worn face. "It happens all the time. Besides…a lot of mix ups usually occur with foreign students."

Now I was totally baffled. How did he know that I was from another country? I don't have an accent in my English and I certainly don't look like I'm Japanese. C'mon now. Blonde hair and lavender eyes. Being of oriental descent is the last thing that would occur in people's minds. 

I knew there must have been something on my face to show that I was lost within myself because he decided to answer my unspoken question. 

"Trust me, my boy. Being around this school as long as I have…you get to know who's from where and for what reason."

My instincts kept telling me that he was hiding something, but I dismissed the idea, remembering the time I had fought with the Dynasty. Because of that segment of my life, I've become more cautious of my surroundings, never taking anything at face value. So I simply blamed my paranoia on that. There was nothing suspicious about this man. 

… I've never been so wrong in my life. 

 "I hope you enjoy studying here, Sage."

***

"You okay?" Ellie asked me when I finally returned to the main office. 

"Why? Do I look sick?"

"No…just pale."

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips. That man was starting to scare me. I mean, I know I haven't been here that long. And I was pretty sure that I didn't know anyone in Penbrooke. Also, none of the staff would have been able to identify me. I'm not even _listed_ as a student for crying out loud!! But that man…he knew my name. 

And … his aura was weird. I know it sounds crazy but the vibe I got from him startled me. It's not like the kind I'd normally sense, especially when I was in the Dynasty. As far as I could tell, there wasn't anything dangerous about him, and that included his chi energy. But man!! That guy was just…freaky.

"Yo."

I did it again. Daze off into nothingness for God knows how long. But it seemed like Ellie was getting used to it already.

"How many fingers?" she joked, holding her hand up to my face.

"Two," I smiled. 

"What's my name?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Ellie."

"And where are you?"

"Benton University."

"Well, it looks like your brain is working properly," she cried, amused. "I found your file, by the way."

"That's great! Where was it?"

"Actually…"

"I had it."

I turned around to meet the man that had overheard our conversation. I always thought that first impressions did offer some truth to a person's personality. Whether they are good or bad. Unfortunately…I didn't like what I saw. 

It wasn't his height, or his lean body structure, or his strong facial features that bugged me. It was…his eyes. I might sound stupid, because anyone that'd looked at him wouldn't find anything wrong. He looked like an honest guy. A professional businessman or something along those lines. But it was just those eyes. They're the windows to the soul. Well, that's what Mia kept telling me. And if that was the case, then this guy had a horrid soul. 

Okay. Maybe I might be over exaggerating here just a little bit. I could be wrong you know. But, just like that elderly man I met a while ago, there's something about this guy that unnerved me. 

I had a feeling that he sensed my uneasiness, because he didn't speak to me. Ellie was the one to break the ice.

"Mr. Umari. Can I help you with anything?"

"No. I just wanted to meet our new student," he replied, not taking his eyes off of me. "I'm sorry if I had caused any confusion for taking your file. You see…I handle the international affairs of this university. So it is my responsibility take care of any oversea students that are planning to attend Benton U."

He chuckled a bit. "I had no idea that you were coming so soon. I apologize again."

"There's no need," I said, deciding to be courteous since I had no proof to back up my opinion of him. Plus, this guy is going to be watching me throughout the entire time that I'll be studying here. I better not screw up now. 

"I should have informed the school that I was to be arriving earlier than expected."

"That's alright…um…."

"It's Sage. Sage Date," I introduced myself, bowing respectively. 

I think he was smiling when he held out his hand in a friendly gesture. I suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. I forgot that they shake hands here as a form of greeting. I straightened my posture and then mimicked what he did, taking his hand firmly in mine. 

"I am Vice Principal Umari."

I almost yanked my hand out of his grip in surprise. The Vice Principal?!? And he's also in charge of foreign affairs?! Oh man, I'd better watch it from now on. He could send me back home if he wanted to. 

"You seem a bit shocked," he grinned, releasing my hand.

"Well…um…"

"You don't have to be so stiff with me," he laughed. "I'm not here to watch you slip up. Just do your best."

I nodded in agreement. But inside, I felt totally lost. He's being nice to me. And not in a fake way either. So why did I still have that weird feeling about him? 

"So…I take it that the list of all the foreign students is with you Mr. Umari?"

"Yes. But I wasn't able to send a copy to you yet," he replied.  "Sorry Ellie."

"It's alright," she said with a smile. "Now I know where to look when I run into a stray student."

She then turned her attention to me. "Everything's all set with you. Your dorm room is in the East residents' hall. Just tell the head there that I cleared your room. And I'll have someone bring up your bags."

"Thanks Ellie."

"No problem."

***

"I appreciate you showing me around Mr. Umari."

"It's no bother to me," he said. 

I had decided to take my book bag with me, incase I needed anything. Fiddling with the strap absentmindedly, I was _still_ trying to figure out what was it about Mr. Umari that made me tense. 

Maybe I was worrying over nothing. I remembered one of my teachers, I think it was my math instructor, who had the scariest pair of eyes that I had ever seen. It was like…she had no pupils. And she had grayish colored irises too. Man, she looked like the devil. But then later that year I found out that she'd been happily married for twenty-eight years and was well known throughout the school district as a superb educator.

……

Hey!! I was only wrong that one time. Just _once_. 

"So have you decided on what courses you want to take?"

"Not yet," I replied. "I didn't have much time to think about it."

"That's ok. It's still early anyway." 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure Ellie has already told you that school starts in August."

I nodded.

"Well, students have up to mid July, the latest at the end of the month, to choose their courses," he explained. "Returning students should have finished choosing their classes by end of March. But new arrivals, such as yourself, have an extended deadline."

That was definitely a load off my mind. 

"Is there anything you wanted to major in?" he asked me. "Your records from Japan say that you excel in composition writing and speech and debate."

…I was drawing a blank here. What he said about me was true, and I'd like to take courses dealing with those areas but…

"Those may be my specialty, but I'm not sure of what I want to be yet," I answered. "So I don't know if choosing classes along those lines will help me or not."

"It's alright. I wasn't expecting you to make a decision now," Mr. Umari said. "But…I've known some students who've studied for a specific job profession, but ended up doing something entirely different once they got out."

I know he was trying to make my deciding on a career easier for me, but that last piece of information had failed to do so. He must have gotten a glimpse of my expression because he stopped walking and started to laugh a bit. Now I really felt like an idiot. What was he laughing about?

"I like you Sage. You seem like a good kid."

Uh oh. So what did I do now?

"And since I see some promise in you, I'll go easy on you," he told me. "There's less than two months of school left. And in those two months you're free to attend any of the classes we have to offer, free of charge of course."

"…Are…are you serious?!?"

He nodded. "So you can get a feel of each class and maybe it will help you decide what courses you want to take. Not to mention get you used to studying in another country. Just think of it as a way to adjust to school life here in America."

I could hardly believe what he was saying to me. It was a very generous offer. Not to mention it'd help me a great deal in preparation for school in the fall. 

"So what do you say? Do you accept my offer?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Then I'll inform the staff of our plans so you won't run into any trouble," He said. "There is just one thing, Sage."

There's a catch? …Oh great. 

"You're allowed to go in and out of the classes as you please. But the teachers aren't obligated to watch over you. So I ask that you do not participate in class discussions nor do you disrupt the instructor's lessons in any way. You're only there to observe the class. Understood?"

"Yes sir. No problem." It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Plus the excuse was reasonable enough so I had no complaints. 

***

*Blink*

I had been staring at the ceiling patterns of my dorm room for the past hour, planning what I needed to do in order to get settled in. But…my mind was completely empty. I guess it's because I'd thought that my first few weeks here would be a bit…busier. Unlike the rest of the students who will be coming here about two weeks before school starts, I get practically five months to prepare. That must be the reason why it's troubling me. I feel like I have to do something, but the truth is, I can take my time. 

My luggage got here fifteen minutes after I did. I had unpacked only a few essential things that I needed to survive the day. I think I was too lazy to start unpacking right at that moment. Plus I was going to have a roommate. 

Yes, a roommate.

Ellie didn't tell me that she had booked me in a double. But she did tell me, or rather left a message to my dorm head, that she needed to talk to me, leaving me a number to call her at. Of course, there was no phone in my room. I forgot about that. So I called her through the payphone at the end of the hall. I found out that there were a couple more forms for me to fill out. She had requested that I meet with her tomorrow so she could give me the "grand tour." Not of the campus, mind you. But of Penbrooke itself. It's her day off tomorrow. 

I was seriously wondering if she liked me or if she was naturally this friendly. She was also planning to give me helpful tips about campus life. Save me the trouble of finding out, the hard way, the do's and don'ts of college. 

Well, hopefully I won't go through _too _much hell by the time August rolls around.

***

I had woken up later that evening expecting to be in the room I shared with Rowen when I had lived with the guys. It took me a while to get my bearings straight. I almost forgot that I wasn't at home anymore. 

But it was so…dark. 

Crawling out of bed I headed for the light switch, running my hand against the slightly rough texture until I found it. Unfortunately, I should have closed my eyes. I wasn't prepared for the sudden flash of light that illuminated the room. Man…that hurt. Just how long did I sleep anyway? 

I gazed at my watch, which I had already set to American time when I was on the plane. 

1:30…in the morning???? I groaned aloud. I didn't even eat dinner. That's what I get for NOT sleeping on the plane like everyone told me to. 

It looked like I was stuck in the room till morning. I wasn't able to look at the area around campus, so traveling, especially at this hour, was out of the question. I was considering unpacking right now. But then again…it's not like I felt like working at the moment. 

Sighing aloud, I let myself fall back on my bed. Now what was I going to…

I shot up from my bed, my heart beating like crazy. What the hell?! I felt so weak all of a sudden. My entire body went numb for a second. But why?

Swerving around suddenly, I got into a defensive stance, facing the window across the room. I felt something. I was sure of it. Someone was out there. But as soon as it came, the presence was gone. 

I dropped my guard once I was sure that it had left. But what was that? Talpa? I quickly pushed the thought away from my mind. It couldn't be him. Not even he could raise himself from the dead for a third time. 

But alas…trouble seemed to follow me everywhere.

**Author's Notes:** Penbrooke is not an actual city in the U.S. Not to my knowledge anyway. If it is, then me choosing that name was clearly by chance. I did not pick a real city for this story line to take place in. That way I don't have to follow the makeup of a particular city and can alter the setting to fit the story. What IS certain about the location is that it's in one of the East coast states about an hour or so from the sea. ^^;; And please don't try to compare what I write about college to 'real' college life. I'm trying my best but I might be off on the technical stuff a few times. I'm still a junior in HS after all. 


	3. Chapter 2: Special Delivery

**Disclaimer:** The Ronin Warriors do not belong to me. But new story lines and characters not part of the original do belong to me. I'd appreciate it if it'd stay that way. Thank you for your time. ^_^

The Clean Up Crew

Chapter 2: Special Delivery

By: LittleUcchan

"Rowen!!! I'm not lying!!"

"Uh huh. Sure Sage."

"But I'm serious!!"

I heard him sigh on the other end. I knew already that I was irritating him. But I really couldn't help it. Plus it was bugging the hell out of me. I had to tell someone.

"Sage…listen to me," he started. "Your dorm room is on the eighth floor. Correct?"

"Mmhmm."

"And you're saying that someone was staring into your room _through_ the window?"

"Yeah."

"…Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?!"

"That's why I had to tell you!!"

"So you think it's Talpa."

"I didn't say that."

"But you're thinking it's somehow related to the Dynasty, right?

"…Sorta."

He sighed again. "…How long have you been there?"

"Almost a week."

"And how many times has this happened."

"…Twice."

"Has it ever occurred to you that it might have been a bird or and owl or something?"

"Must have been one hell of a bird."

"Sage!! I'm serious!!"

"And so am I!" I yelled back. "You think I'd be acting like this if I was joking?!"

Silence. 

This was the second time that I had called Rowen since I had arrived. The first time was just to tell him and the others that I came here safely. And to also chat for a while. This time I called to give him my address at the post office. And to talk about…well…what we were currently talking about. 

"I'll try and find out what I can," he finally answered. 

"Thanks buddy."

"But I have to warn you. My life's kinda hectic right now. The exam's in two weeks, so I can't guarantee anything."

"That's alright." 

"Stay safe over there ok?"

"I will. Ja ne."

*Click*

I hung up the receiver, replaying the conversation back in my mind. It was possible that Rowen was right. That I may have been imagining it. But how could I imagine an aura? 

I sighed, deciding to forget about the incident. There was no point of worrying about it now. Besides, Rowen said that he'd look into it for me. Which meant that he was going to have a talk with Kayura. So all I had to do was wait. But in the mean time…

Surveying the room, I smiled. It was starting to feel a bit like home. I had Ellie to thank for that. She helped me shop for a few things I needed for living on my own. Like a phone for example. And maybe a lamp or two. You know, stuff that I wasn't able to bring with me on the plane. 

So my dorm was…lets just say a bit more comfortable to live in compared to the day I arrived. It was probably going to stay that way for a while, I didn't plan on moving in any large pieces of furniture just yet. Maybe a little later in the month. Or after I talk with my roommate. Which, according to Ellie, would be arriving in June. She said he's transferring from a school in Massachusetts to come here. 

Unfortunately…he was going to be a junior in the fall.

And here I thought that there was a rule that prohibited the mixing of classes, even if they are the same sex. 

I began to sulk. This was just great. An upperclassmen.

*Ring*

I was a bit hesitant to pick up the phone. It was a new line, so no one really knew my number. There were only three possibilities as to who it could be. My family. The guys. Or…

"Hi Ellie. What's up?"

"I got a package for you downstairs," she replied.

"A package?"

"Yeah. More like a really BIG box. The return address is from Sendai, Japan."

Sendai? Who would be sending…Uh oh.

"It's probably from my parents. I'll be down in a minute ok?"

"Ok. See ya."

***

Man…Ellie wasn't kidding when she said the box was big. And they were expecting me to carry this upstairs?!

"I thought you said you didn't forget anything?" 

"I didn't," I said with a frown. "This is probably my sister's doing. She must have cleared out my room or something."

"You and you sister always at odds?"

"When we actually _talk_ to each other."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

She then gave me a mischievous grin. "The only girl who's not subdued by your charms, huh Sage?"

"Not funny Ellie," I stated flatly when she started to laugh. 

"It's the truth isn't it?"

"I wish it wasn't," I replied, resting my arms on the so-called "package" that almost stood up to my shoulders. 

Ellie and I have become good friends since I've gotten here. She was an easy person to talk to. And it was nice of her to spend some time off to help me out here and there. Unfortunately, like my other "friends," she now had the license to tease me. And being a woman…she found great pleasure in taunting me about my high school love life. 

"C'mon Sage. Most men would give anything to have what you've got."

"And I'd gladly give it away in a heartbeat." I sighed, resting my chin on top of the box. "If only it were possible."

I was waiting for her to let out some witty remark, but nothing came. I looked in her direction to see that she was staring off into the distance with a smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow, diverting my eyes to what she was looking at. Now what was she smiling…

I blinked, shooting my head upright when I spotted a group of girls off at a corner, looking in our direction. Well…specifically looking at me. They started to giggle within that little group of theirs once they caught me looking at them, each shying away from my gaze. I groaned inwardly. This was NOT what I needed right now. 

"Looks like you've got yourself a group of admirers," Ellie teased.

"Don't they realize that I'm… younger than them?"

"Do you really think a year or two is going to make any difference?"

"…This bites."

"Hey, maybe if you take me out to dinner a couple of times, they'll leave you alone."

"Ellie!!" I cried out in surprise, slightly red. 

"Just kidding," she smiled, patting me on the back. 

"…That wasn't nice."

"Hey cheer up," she told me after a short period of silence.

"How can I…" I asked her, kneeling down on the floor. "…when I got _this_ to carry upstairs!!"

"You need help?"

"No I got it," I assured her, getting a good grip on the base of the box. I hesitated, gathering my strength before I lifted it off the ground. It's just too bad that I haven't been training anymore. Maybe…then maybe…I wouldn't have had such a hard time. 

After two seconds of holding the damn thing, I promptly dropped it on the floor.

"Geez!! What the hell's in this thing!?!?"

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" she giggled. 

I sighed. 

I hate it when girls are right.

***

*THUD*

The cardboard box landed "gracefully" in the dorm room. I was just grateful that it made it through the door. 

"I hope there's nothing breakable in there," Ellie said, brushing her raven black hair back into place.

I shrugged. "Me and my sister might not get along. But she has some common sense on how to pack, having had been through this whole thing before."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she wouldn't have packed something breakable in a box this large."

"And what if she did?"

"Then it must be in another box inside," I answered, cutting the tape loose with a pocketknife. "Let's see what's in here."

I was very surprised as to how tightly packed the whole thing was. Man…Yayoi knew what she was doing. She made use of every space available. There weren't any gaps inside. Now the only problem was getting all of this stuff out. 

I felt Ellie place her hand on my shoulder. Turning my head, I was greeted by that all too familiar smile of hers.

"Have fun!!" she cheered.

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for this. But luckily, something else caught my eye. An envelope was taped on the inside flap of the box. Taking it in my hand, I flipped it over. 

No sender. 

Taking out the letter inside, I read the first line…and cringed.

_Dear Seiji-kun,_

_Hope you're doing well. And if you're not…too bad!! I still can't believe that you went to America for college of all places. I mean, it's great for me. I don't have to see you everyday. But if you're ever in trouble, you don't have the luxury of returning home to work it out. You're completely on your own in a foreign country. It's such an extreme. Why did you take the risk?!  I didn't make your life here **that** much of a living hell now did I?_

_Anyway…Okaasan was getting really worried about you. It was hard enough for her to let me go to college, even when I often came back. But now…I don't know really. Plus I'd hate to say it, but you're very important to the family…well…**most** of the family anyway._

_As you can imagine, I had to do something…so here it is. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm referring to that box you got. Hope you didn't break your back carrying it or something like that. Remember, lift with your knees. But I guess it's a little too late for me to tell you that now. _

_One of Okaasan's main concerns was that you wouldn't have enough money to buy all the things that you needed. Since you only brought clothes and a few other things. And yet, with all that luggage you were carrying around, you'd think you already had enough stuff. Sheesh Seiji. _

_Well back on the subject, that box sitting by your foot contains everything we could have packed you without sending you the whole house. Like your alarm clock, some cooking utensils, plates, cups, hangers, and other miscellaneous things. And no you won't find any furniture suddenly appearing on your doorstep. That was one thing we agreed NOT to send. But everything else is practically in there. Except Satsuki._

_I swear that girl was tempted to pack herself in a box and ship it to America. She really misses you, Seiji. See what kind of trouble you're causing?!? You're giving everyone heart attacks with your wild ideas!!! _

_But I guess it's only your nature, ne? _

_Well, there's a list on a separate sheet of paper of all the stuff that "should" be in that box. Tell me if anything is missing alright? And Otousan sent you some money. It should be about 5,000 in American dollars. He wanted you to keep it for emergency. So don't blow it on anything ok? _

_And I was thinking of sending you your kendo practice gear and the numerous swords you have on display in your room. Tell me when you want them. Ojiisan is hoping that you'll continue practicing kendo, so that when you return, you'll still be as good as the day that you left. And I'll be waiting to challenge you when you do come back. So be ready!!_

_One last thing Seiji…You know that I'm the first one to get the mail so I don't want to receive any letters bearing bad news about you ok? Believe it or not, everyone here is very proud of you. You should see how Ojiisan is bragging about you in class. I'm not lying either. It's hard to imagine Ojiisan being the boastful type, but it's true. _

_I'm not saying to graduate top in your class or get a high paying job or anything like that. Just don't get into any trouble. Everyone is waiting for the day that you come back so we can celebrate and swap stories of what happened when you were gone. So stay safe alright…so…so you can come back to us. That's all that I ask._

_Sayonara!!_

_-Yayoi-_

…Wow.

I didn't know that everyone was so worried about me. I expected it. But even Yayoi is showing some concern for my well being. That was a first. Looking at the letter a moment longer, I silently folded it up, inserting it back into the envelope.

Home…

I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh. I wasn't going to let it get to me. I mean, I've lived with the guys for the past couple of years. So not seeing my family wasn't such a big deal. It's true that I'd visit them every other weekend but…

I bit my bottom lip, feeling my eyes become a bit watery. I guess…it's just different now.

 "Hey…you alright?" I felt Ellie place her hand on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"…Yeah," I replied after a moment's hesitation. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She gave me a small smile. "What'd they send you?"

"Um…just a couple of things they thought I might need."

"A couple?" she asked, skeptically.

I smiled. "Well, everything besides the furniture."

"Well, that's great then!!" she cried. "Now you don't have to shop for so much stuff."

"True," I replied. "I'd like to save some of the money that I came here with."

"Good luck at that. College is expensive."

"I've noticed."

"Word of advice," she said. "You should set up an account at the bank. That way, you can manage your money better and not end up overshooting your budget."

"Yeah, I should," I replied, remembering the money that my father had just set me. It wasn't exactly safe to keep that kind on cash on me. And Yayoi was right about one thing. Being in a new country, I might just accidentally spend it. 

"Hey I got an idea," Ellie cheered, giving me a smile. "You free today?"

***

"I'm really glad you're here, Ellie. No way I'd be able to do this on my own."

"It's no problem," she told me as we waited in line at the bank not that far off from the university. "I really don't mind."

"I know, but I want to thank you," I said. "You've been a big help to me." 

It was the truth. I don't think I would have gotten settled in so easily if it weren't for her. I guess I was just lucky to meet someone like her. Ellie's caring, informative, and had a good sense of humor. Not to mention that she's beautiful. That was always a plus. 

And…

"That's because you're sweet. I really like showing you around."

…She likes me.

I sighed to myself. Well… it wasn't half as bad as I had feared. She wasn't like most girls I met. For one thing, Ellie didn't take the "liking" bit as far as other girls have. And besides, so far, our relationship wasn't based on the fact that she was attracted to me. It was based on something else. 

Sarcasm was one of them. And man did she use it well. 

"I'm not even considering the fact that you'd be lost without me, Sage."

"Yeah I know, I'm pitiful," I played along, making her smile. I loved it when she smiled. I don't know if "heartwarming" is the right word to describe it, but it comes close to that. She was able to make me feel at ease. 

"Next please!!" 

"C'mon Sage. That's us!" Ellie called, stepping out of line. 

I moved to follow her, but stopped abruptly. Something brushed against the back of my mind. An… aura. 

I was certain I sensed an aura. But, in the bank? Where was it coming from?

"Sage!"

I cut my thoughts short when I heard Ellie calling for me. She had stopped walking and was now waiting in the middle of the open space between me and the teller's booth. 

"Sorry," I quickly apologized and started walking. I didn't get very far as all the lights in the building started flickering on and off wildly. I could hear the excited chatter circling around the room as the people looked around in fear and amazement. Then the foundation trembled, spreading panic all over.  Cries became screams as the ground beneath me shook harder, almost throwing me off balance. What the hell was going on!?

My senses suddenly shot out a warning to me. Looking up, I witnessed the chandelier cord snap, dropping towards the floor. And heading right for…

"Ellie!!"

In a split second I ran forward, tackling Ellie to the ground right before the glass chandelier collided with the marble floor. The sound of shattering glass resounded off the walls. And then the lights turned back to normal. 

After that, the commotion was over. I got up slightly, realizing that Ellie had her arms wrapped around me, trembling. I gently stroked her hair to get her out of shock. 

"You ok?"

She blinked. Then nodded, loosening her grip on me. 

"You sure?" I asked again, just to be safe.

She nodded again. But I could see it in her eyes that she was still a bit shaky. That incident had given her quite a scare. I sat up, gazing back at the chandelier pieces that littered the floor, shimmering in the light. I could see why she was still in shock. She could have been killed under that. But… why did it fall in the first place? Something didn't fit in.

"Sir? Miss? Are you ok?"

I snapped out of my daze to see one of the officers on patrol kneeling down besides us in concern. But instead of replying, I looked pass him, to a corner of the building. Something had grabbed my attention. A man with incredible pale skin was standing in a secluded area, staring right back at me with a smile on his face. 

The connection clicked in my mind. The aura I felt… and that man. They were one in the same. And he was the one that caused that little public display. I knew it. But how did he…

I got my answer when his smile grew even wider. And then he vanished.

He wasn't even alive.


	4. Chapter 3: The Exorcist

**Disclaimer:** The Ronin Warriors do not belong to me. But new story lines and characters not part of the original do belong to me. I'd appreciate it if it'd stay that way. Thank you for your time. ^_^

The Clean Up Crew

Chapter 3: The Exorcist

By: LittleUcchan

I looked on, unwilling to move forward, but at the same time being drawn ahead. You could say that it was fate that brought me here. Actually… it was because I couldn't sleep. Not with what had happened today and that ghost inside the bank.

No fooling. It was a ghost I saw. 

But the reason why a wandering spirit would wind up in a bank is beyond me. That's why I'm now standing in front of the bank doors… at 11:30 at night, just because I'm too damn curious for my own good and I can't get a good night's sleep unless I get to the bottom of this. It sucks to be me sometimes. 

I sighed. Well, I came all this way so I might as well check it out. 

I moved my hand towards the handle, but the door slightly creaked open once I touched it. I blinked in astonishment. The door was unlocked?? Did that ghost know I was coming? Or… was someone else here. 

That last thought didn't reassure me one bit. But I went in anyway. 

Taking out a flashlight, I flipped it on, the clear beam of light cutting through the darkness. I knew at the time it was a stupid move on my part. But I hated the dark. Even though fighting Cale numerous times before helped me get over that fear, I still didn't like it when it was pitch black. And the fact that a ghost was present didn't encourage me to go wandering around in the dark.

Yeah yeah. Call me a coward if you wish but I never liked those Nether spirits that were hanging around Talpa all the time. Just something about spirits I could visibly see in the mortal realm creep me out. Maybe because they looked like the walking dead. 

I shook my head, pushing the thought aside. I really should stop thinking about these things. I had enough to deal with. And a runaway imagination wasn't something I needed right now. 

Stepping further in, I searched for anything unusual. My flashlight failed to pick up anything. The area was clear to my eyes. But that wasn't good enough. 

I limited my breathing to slow calm breaths. Concentrating on my surroundings. Trying to find any trace of energy that might provide useful to me. There was a faint presence, both at where the chandelier used to hang overhead, and at the corner where the spirit made its appearance. Unfortunately, nothing else appealed to my senses. 

I sighed. 

What was I thinking? That ghost should be long gone by now. No way it'd still be hanging around here. 

But… something was still bothering me. My intuition usually was never wrong. Especially pertaining to a matter such as this. I had a feeling that I had to come here for some reason. But now that I _was_ here, the question remains. 

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

However, I didn't know that a quick reply was forthcoming. 

***

I let my instincts take over, swiftly turning my head to the side to avoid a dagger that flew right by my head. I forced myself to concentrate, quickly getting over the initial shock of realizing that I was under attack. I cursed under my breath for not noticing the aura before, but now I was ready. 

I swung my flashlight in the direction of the aura, the beam only catching a glimpse of my adversary before he moved beyond the spotlight that shone against the wall. He attacked soon after, this time sending three daggers in my direction. 

Even in the darkness surrounding me, I could see them clearly, dodging each one with ease. After the third passed my shoulder, I picked up the new location of the aura. Sensing him close by, I quickly turned in that direction, hurling my flashlight towards him. 

I heard it collide with metal, followed by a sharp cry.

From… a _girl_?

I blinked once, trying to replay the sound in my mind. That was a girl's voice! I was sure of it!! 

But… a girl at the bank? The ghost? 

No. The one I saw earlier today was definitely male. Plus, the flashlight wouldn't have hit her if she were really a spirit. So who was she?

I shielded my eyes from the brightness of the room, not realizing that while I was thinking, the girl had turned on the light switch. She stared back at me in surprise. By the way that she was looking at me, I assumed that she had the same thought that I had come across. That I was not who she was expecting. 

Well… she didn't meet my expectations either. I had thought that she was around my age, but I wasn't expecting her just to be a kid. She could barely pass as being thirteen!! 

But she was cute. I think it was her short red hair that made her look that way. Or maybe it was just because she was short. Petite-like, you know. 

"Who…" she stopped mid sentence and instead walked directly up to me. We studied each other for a moment before she reached out a tentative hand and caught hold of my sleeve. 

Her eyes widening in realization, she immediately let go of me. "Oh my God!!! You're real!!" 

My face faltered as I tried to stop myself from falling over at the absurd proclamation. What? So I wasn't real to begin with? Just what the hell was going on in that head of hers?! Do I _look_ like a walking mannequin or something!?!?

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!! I didn't mean to attack you like that!" she began to apologize to me. "Oh God, did I hit you?"

"Um… no, I'm fine," I replied, slightly relieved. So this girl really wasn't aiming for me. That's a good sign.

"Are you sure?" she asked me. "Jeez, I'm sorry for attacking you! I thought you were already dead."

I blinked twice. "…I'm what?"

"I mean, I wouldn't have thrown all those daggers at you if I'd had known that you were still alive."

My mind went totally blank after that. 

What was… what the hell was she talking about?! None of it made sense, not to mention that her statements alone were freaking me out. Wasn't what she was saying supposed to be the other way around? To my knowledge, having had done this countless of times before, don't you attack someone when they're _alive_ and _stop_ when they're dead? 

"Just wait a minute," I said before she could speak another word. "What are you talking about? Just who are…"

I wasn't able to finish my question as my eyes wandered to the floor behind her. That was where my flashlight laid alongside a dagger. 

So that was the metal sound I heard when I had thrown it at her. But that's not what had caught my eye. It was the sight of newly drawn blood plastered on the blade.

The girl saw what I was looking at, and absently clutched onto the wound in her hand, casting her gaze downwards to the floor. 

Looking back, I reached out to take her hand in mine. She didn't resist, and instead let me survey her injury. I cringed at the sight of the gash between her thumb and index finger. I felt guilty. This was all my fault. She was probably holding the weapon on the sharp end and got cut when my flashlight hit the dagger. But how was I to know that she wasn't my enemy? 

Reaching into my back pocket, I took out a handkerchief, tying it onto her hand to stop the bleeding. But I added my own healing touch to it while I did so. Using my abilities given to me as a Ronin warrior, I secretly enhanced her wound's recovery rate. That way it would heal faster. It was the least I could do. 

"… Sorry about that."

"It's alright," she told me, bringing her hand close to her face to examine my handiwork. "It's my fault anyway. I should have made sure who you were before assaulting you like that."

She blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so careless."

I guess that could be expected. No doubt that she was skilled in her fighting style.  But judging by her age and how she carried herself about in that skirmish, it was obvious that she was inexperienced.

"But that was so cool how you were able to counterattack like that," she began, smiling at me in awe. "Wow! You must be really skilled. Normally, no human's able to react _that_ fast to my attacks!!" 

Human?

This girl was really making me suspicious. Everything she talks about reminded me too much of the Dynasty. But upon thinking about the matter more, I decided against my previous thought. That couldn't be right. My enemies in the Dynasty were demons. What she's talking about seems to point more towards the astral plane and wandering spirits. But what business would this girl have in _that _subject?

So deep was I in my thoughts that I didn't know that I had zoned out. But when I came to… she was _still_ talking!! 

I sighed. 

She didn't even notice!! Unbelievable!!

Looking back at her, and then quickly glancing at my watch, my mind worked on a way of getting me out of here. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't trying to escape from that girl. I still needed to talk to her about why she was there in the first place. 

But we're actually not supposed to be in the bank at this hour. And since I'm not picking up any other energy sources, there's really no reason for us to stay here longer than we have to. I don't want breaking and entering to be on my transcript.

"Say, you're Asian right?"

… How the hell did she figure _that_ out?!

She smiled as my surprised reaction ended up answering her question. "I knew it!!" she exclaimed. "So what kind of martial arts did you study?"

"You know… don't you think we should talk…"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence, detecting a new presence in the bank. Or rather, an old one. 

The ghost decided to make an appearance. 

***

"Look out!!!"

I jumped in front of the girl when I saw the stray chair come flying at us. I took the blow for her, slamming onto the floor once the chair made contact. Fortunately, I used my arms to absorb the weight of the attack. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. 

"Oh no! Are you ok?!" The girl was immediately at my side, helping me off the floor. 

I didn't speak. 

Instead I watched in shock as one of the work desks was lifted off the floor and hurled in our direction. 

That girl took this opportunity to pull out one of her daggers and throw it at the desk. I remained frozen in place, more in amazement than in fear, as the desk _stopped_ once the blade struck the wood. Glowing a bright white, the heavy piece of furniture laid suspended in the air for a moment longer before falling to the floor lifelessly. 

I rubbed my eyes, hoping that maybe I was just delirious or something. No way could that have just happened!! How the hell did she do that?!

There was so many questions that I wanted to ask this girl. But all of that would have to wait. For I had caught sight of whom I was looking for. 

I narrowed my eyes at the spirit that was leaning nonchalantly against the wall. I wasn't happy about the smile he had on his face, obviously pleased with the scare he had given me. 

Getting up on my feet, I wasted no time. I had to know. 

"What the hell do you want from me?!" I shouted at him. "You think this is some kind of game!?" 

He didn't reply, and instead kept that same smile on his face. 

My expression remained the same, but inside my anger was rising. An unprovoked act of violence was one thing that really ticked me off. He attacked Ellie without warning. And now, this girl. But for what? It didn't make any sense. 

"Are you going to answer me, or aren't you!?"

I glared at him, waiting for a response. Instead complete silence filled the room for an indefinite amount of time. However, I must say that everything that happened after that…was unexpected to say the least. 

***

While I had entered a staring contest with the ghost, I had totally forgotten about the girl that was standing next to me. Her eyes switched from gazing at me, to the area I was looking at, and then back at me again. I knew she was lost, but I never thought that she'd catch on so quickly. Or say what she did say. 

She stood right in front of me, grabbing my attention away from the ghost. With a surprised look she cried out, "You can see the ghost?!"

I know that I had made an attempt to speak, but for some reason, I couldn't find my voice. This was just too much for me right now! She _knows_ about the ghost?! Does that mean that she can see it herself? But that can't be right! You need strong spiritual energy to see ghosts in the mortal realm!

"Was it a man around his thirties? About 5' 11" with messy light brown hair?"

After some hesitation, I nodded. That was exactly how that spirit looked like. But… he's right here, in the same room. And she's asking me about him? Maybe she really can't see him. But then how can she know about him? 

"Oh please, you've gotta tell me where he is! It's important!!"

"Wait. How are you connected to this ghost?" I cried out, finding my tongue again. "Just who _are_ you?"

"I can't explain that right now! I need to find him!!"

Realizing that I was going to get nowhere with this girl at the moment, I decided to help her out. I'd only wish that I had reached this conclusion earlier because when I looked back, the ghost was gone. 

"Well… he _was_ right there," I stated, pointing at a spot by the wall. 

Turning in the direction that I was pointing, she gazed at that area for a while before cursing under her breath. "Damn it! I missed him again."

"I doubt that."

"What?"

I remained quiet, concentrating for a moment longer before answering. "He's still here."

She blinked. "You serious??"

I nodded.

"I can still sense him but…" Focusing my energy, I searched around the room with my aura. "… I can't seem to find out exactly where he is."

Why was that? He's still here so I should be able to pinpoint him. But for some reason, I couldn't. It seemed like he scattered his energy throughout the entire bank. But why would he do that? Was it just to throw me off?

"I don't like this," the girl spoke, coming a bit closer to me. "It's too quiet."

I had to agree. 

"Do you know anything about this ghost that might be useful right now?" I asked.

"It's only what you've seen so far."

"And what have I seen?"

"His ability to possess inanimate objects."

I paused. What she said didn't bode right. 

"…Is that it?"

She nodded. "…Why? What were you expecting?"

… I didn't really know how to answer that. I just had a feeling that there had to be more to it. But I couldn't think! I couldn't figure out what was wrong here. 

"How big of an object?" I questioned after a bit of musing. "Do you know?"

She shrugged. "I dunno about that. The biggest I've seen him possess is a car."

… A car? 

As much as I was curious as to how she came across that piece of information, I had to hold back my questions as the lights of the building flashed in uncanny unison. It continued a moment longer. After that… all went black.

I sighed. He just _had_ to kill the lights. 

Moving away from the girl, I picked up my flashlight off of the floor once my eyes had readjusted. Turning it back on, I directed the beam over to the girl to make sure she was okay. She squinted when the light hit her, raising one hand up to her face. 

Pulling it away from her, I looked around the bank for a second time. But everything was quiet. I couldn't sense his energy anymore.

I didn't get this ghost's way of thinking. It was totally random. He'd attack and then disappear. Or he'd pull a stunt like this. Just what was he trying to gain by doing this?

"What do you suppose he's up to?" 

Only silence greeted me. 

The girl wasn't there when I looked back. But she didn't go far. I found her behind the long row of tellers' booths. 

However, her expression troubled me. It was the look you got when your entire being was frozen in shock, unable to tear your gaze from whatever had caused you that fear. 

I rushed over to her side, hurdling over the booth to where she stood staring down at the floor, right under the desk. I followed her gaze to come across a small button embedded into the carpet. Along with several others just like it in design and function, fixated under each counter. 

And each one was emitting a soft red glow.

Blinking.

Ticking away the seconds until the police would arrive on the scene. 


End file.
